MEAO
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Chapter 5, FINALLY UPDATE! Midorima dan Aomine adalah sahabat. Awalnya hidup mereka tentram-tentram aja. Sampai saat mereka keluar dari rumah, mereka menemukan seekor kucing dan macan. Akankah hidup mereka baik-baik saja? Tiger!Kagami Cat!Takao Pedo!Aomine,Midorima
1. Prolouge Nyan

**MEAO**

 **.**

 **(Midorima Encok, Aomine Obesitas)**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

 **Genre(s) :** Friendship, Humor

 **Rated :** T+

 **Pair :** AoKaga, MidoTaka

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), OOC(?), Just bear with the language yo. Tiger!Kagami Cat!Takao

~Read and Review Please~

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue Nyan.**

* * *

Pada hari minggu, kuturut ayah ke kota– _ehem._

Pada hari minggu, dua orang lelaki ini di gemparkan dengan sebuah penemuan aneh.

.

 **~MEAO~**

.

 **Aomine Daiki**. Seorang mahasiswa biasa-biasa saja di Teiko University–yang memiliki bakat dalam bermain basket. Kulitnya hitam–dekil. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua, agak mirip _raven._ Tinggi? Termasuk tinggi. Ganteng? Lah, harusnya sih enggak. Tapi hampir tiga per empat wanita di kelas-kelasnya menaruh minat pada lelaki ini. Dan dia memiliki sahabat karib. –yang _tsundere._

 **Midorima Shintaro.** Seorang mahasiswa jenius–banget–yang bertolak belakang dengan Aomine. Sama-sama bersekolah di Teiko University. Rambutnya berwarna Hijau, berkaca mata. Dan jangan lupa dia _tsundere_ tingkat akut. Oh, lelaki ini sahabat karibnya Aomine. Tinggi? Termasuk tinggi. Ganteng? Kalau Aomine di taruhi minat tiga per empat wanita di kelas-kelasnya, Midorima ini di **sukai** tiga per empat wanita di universitasnya. Tiga per empat woy! Terkenal banget nih orang! Dia pun tak kalah jagonya dengan Aomine dalam bermain basket. Namun jika Aomine itu cendenrung bagus di SF atau _small forward,_ Midorima itu bagus di SG atau _shooting guard._ Karena hampir seluruh tembakkannya tidak pernah meleset. Dan, mereka dalam tahun kedua kuliah.

.

 **~MEAO~**

.

"Hari minggu yang membosankan" racau Aomine. Lah, bukannya semua hari itu membosankan ya buat lu?

"Mau main basket, tapi cuaca lagi panas banget. Ntar kulit gua gosong lagi!" idih! Dasar kaga ngaca nih orang! Apa seribu cermin kurang dapat meyakinkannya kalau dia itu udah goson, hah?!

"Yowes lah, maen PS aja" dan akhrinya, lelaki berkulit _dim_ ini menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di lakukannya.

Namun sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu–tadi dia lagi ada di kamar guling-guling–Aomine harus menyelesaikan satu _task_ terlebih dahulu. "ASTAKOJIM?! HARI APA INI?! GUA KAN HARUS DOWNLOAD ALBUM TERBARU MAI- _CHAN_!" Teriaknya dengan wajah dan otak mesum. Aomine, sakarepmu aja lah.

Berlari, lari, lari bagai kapten tsubasa yang menggiring bola baske–bola futsal itu, Aomine langsung menuju ruangan sebelah. Ruangan khusus–yang sebenarnya bisa di jadikan gudang oleh Aomine untuk menyimpan semua barang-barang tidak bergunanya itu–yang isinya adalah…

"MAI- _CHAN_! _OMATASE!"_

…koleksi _oppai_ Aomine terhadap Mai- _chan_ nya.

.

.

"Duh, leptop ama modem. Ah. Sudah. Tinggal nyalain. Tapi…cara nyalain leptop itu gimana ya? Ck! Tinggal telepon Midorima aja lah, pasti dia tahu!" alamak…bodoh sekali orang ini. Nyalain leptop mah tinggal pencet aja tonjolan itu! Aduh ambigu. Maksudnya tinggal pencetnya tombol apapun di leptop mu! Biasanya sih itu pasti tombol _turn-on_.

 **Tuuut…Tuuut….**

" _Moshi-moshi?_ "

"Ah Midorima! Apa kau tahu cara menyalakan leptop–"

 **Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuut**

Baru saja sambungannya tersambung, tapi langsung di putus oleh pihak seberang.

"Sialan kau Midorima!" umpat Aomine dari sebelah. Yang mungkin tidak dapat di dengar objek kekesalannya.

Setelah memencet-mencet semua tombo di leptop–sesuai saran saya– dan akhirnya leptop tersebut dapat di nyalakan "Ah bisa!"

"EEEHHH?! ERROR?! Bagaimana mungk–ah ternyata cuman gambar." Kagetnya tadi langsung di telan kembali.

' _Mai-_ chan _, tunggu abang ya!_ ' batin Aomine yang mulai mengakses website khusus wanita bernama panggung 'Horikata Mai'

.

 **~MEAO~**

.

Lelaki cakep satu ini sedang memperhatkan sesuatu dengan serius dari layar _smart phone_ iPhone-nya.

"Menurut ramalan _oha-asa_ hari ini, cancer dan virgo akan mendapatkan penemuan sekaligus kejutan besar dari depan pintu rumah. _Hell yeah_! Aku akan menunggu ini!" seru Midorima kegirangan sekaligus OOC."

"Lucky item hari ini adalah…boneka kucing? Ah aku tidak punya, mungkin aku akan membelinya sekarang. Atau setelah membaca ini."

 **Beep…beep**

Merasakan sesuatu bergetar di tangannya, Midorima langsung menggeser tombol warna hijau ke kanan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Ah Midorima! Apa kau tahu cara menyalakan leptop–_ "

 **Tuuuuuut…Tuuuuut**

Dan Midorima langsung memutus sambungan sebelum terkontaminasi suara-suara gaib lagi.

"Sialan kau Midorima!" umpat sekaligus teriak tetangganya. Perempatan berkedut langsung muncul di dahi jenong Midorima.

"Menyalakan laptop saja tidak bisa. Apa dia benar-bernar segitu _beleguk_ nya?" tanya Midorima menggunakan bahasa sunda supaya kelihatan lebih sopan.

"Mungkin aku harus ke _konbini_ untuk membeli boneka kucing"

Midorima lalu mengantungi iPhone dan dompetnya pada kantung celananya. Degan kaus polos berwarna abu-abu monyet, celana jeans, dan sendal jepit–sendal karet yang di belinya di pasar malam–, Midorima segera menuju _konbini_ untuk membeli _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

 _ **Growl…Growl**_

Itu bukan lagu EXO ya. Itu bunyi perut Midorima yang merengek minta di isi lho.

"Ah iya, aku belum sarapan" ingatnya. Dia lalu menghentikan niatan ke _konbini_ nya untuk memakan satu atau dua potong roti berisi _nutella_.

"Rotinya mana ya?" wah, Midorima yang biasanya serba inget itu lupa menaruh roti dimana!

"Kalau ga salah di si–fyuh, untung ada. Kalau sampai ketahuan aku lupa taro benda, nanti si _aho_ itu akan meledekku sebulan penuh" pikirannya melayang membayangi Aomine yang mengatainya 'Midorima si serba inget jadi pikun! Sudah tua dia ternyata!' begitu. Midorima begidik horror. Membayangkannya saja sudah nyaris membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

Mengoleskan selai _nutella_ ke atas permukaan 2 roti dari ' _Tous les Jours_ '–toko roti langganan Midorima yang katanya rotinya itu sangat renyah dan guri-guri nyoi–.

 _ **Hauk…Hauk**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima makan dengan rakus dan seburu-buru itu.

 _ **Bede'eeeeeeeeeeeeee…**_

Suara Midorima yang mengeluarkan gasnya dari mulut. Bukan kentut dari mulut maksudnya lho ya. Wah memalukan sekali Midorima bede'e sekencang itu. Berharap saja Aomine–yang sedang ngiler-ngiler gaje di depan layar leptopnya itu–tidak mendengar suara _bass_ tadi.

 _ **Glek…Glek…**_

Lalu Midorima melanjutkannya dengan meminum satu gelas penuh air bening.

"Yosh, ayo ke _konbini_ " dan lelaki bersurai hijau lumut itu segera keluar untuk menuju _konbini_.

 **Duk**

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu?" Midorima menengok ke arah belakang–depan pintunya (hayoloh gimana). _Ehem_. Midorima menengok ke arah belakang luar pintu apartemennya.

"K-kucing?!" teriak Midorima kaget.

Ya, dari belakang pintu luar, Midorima dapat melihat satu keranjang. Yang didalam nya berisi satu kucing(?) atau manusia berbentuk bayi berpakaian kucing. Kucing(?) itu berpakaian serba hitam, begitu pula dengan _mimi_ nya. Rambutnya juga. Namun kulitnya bersih, bersih sekali. Bukan dua kali.

"Engh…?"

"E-eh?" Midorima dapat melihat kucing(?) itu membuka matanya yang awalnya terkatup.

"Ma-MAMAAAAAA!" kucing itu langsung meloncat ke arah Midorima dan menerjanganya.

"HEEEEE?!"

.

 **~MEAO~**

.

 _Onaji ku_ , _Aomine ye_.

"Ah! Ada majalah baru juga yang keluar tentang Mai- _chan_! Aku harus segera membelinya!" Aomine segera mematikan leptopnya–entah bagaimana caranya dia mematikannya lagi–dan mengambil dompet–yang sebenarnya nyaris kosong–dan langsung menuju keluar pintu.

 **Duk**

"Eh?" Aomine merasakan kalau pintu yang di bukanya barusan telah menghajar sesuatu. Lelaki bersurai agak _raven_ itu segera mengintip untuk melihat apa yang di hajarnya.

"M-macan?!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

"Engh…?" Aomine dapat melihat kalau mata macan(?) berbentuk bayi manusia itu membuka matanya.

" _Are?!_ "

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kucing di sebelah.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Dan benar apa kata _oha-asa_. Hari ini, zodiak cancer–Midorima–dan virgo–Aomine–akan mendapatkan penemuan dan kejutan dari depan pintu rumah. Yap, dan itu berupa kucing–untuk midorima–dan macan–untuk aomine–. Bentuk mereka mirip dengan anak berumur tiga tahun. Entah sebenarnya itu benar-benar kucing dan macan atau hanya anak berkostum. Yang pasti, ini masih misteri.

Dan misteri ini, harus di urus dan di selesaikan Aomine dan Midorima sendiri–yang bakal tahu kalau mulai hari ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi. Tidak akan tentram lagi–.

 **TBC(?)**

* * *

 **A/n:**

wah fic baru lagi :v wah wah :v tapi maap semua, fic ini memang harus dikirim. atau aku akan geregetan sendiri.

ha.

kan sudah pada tahu kan kalau aku ini author yang ga suka banyak bachot? /ENGGAA! KENAL AJA KAGAA!/

okay. jadi, lanjut or delete?

and, HAPPY AOKAGA KAGAMINE DAY 2015!

Sonja,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu** -chin / 10-5-15


	2. Aomine First Day With The Tiger

_**Sebelumnya, di MEAO…**_

 _Kagami dan Midorima baru saja ingin keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Dan mereka menemukan makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke arah mereka._

* * *

 **.**

 **MEAO**

A _**Kirigaya Kyuu**_ Fanfiction

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © _ **Fujimaki Tadoshiki**_

 _ **Tiger**_ **!Kagami,** _ **Cat**_ **!Takao**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aomine First day with the Tiger.**

* * *

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan dan kucing yang baru ditemukan dua sahabat ini langsung berteriak gaje dan meloncat (baca: menerjang) mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" aungan yang meluncur manis dari mulut pun keluar juga.

.

* * *

.

"A-apa apaan ini?!" tanya Midorima. Ya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bertatap wajah dengan cakepnya (baca: horror).

Sang kucing–yang ditemui Midorima–berteriak plus loncat ke kepala hijaunya. Kesel? Maunya sih gitu. Tapi kucing ini mukanya lucu banget, (Midorima ga mungkin bilang ini sebenernya) dan, kasihan kayaknya dia sendirian.

Kalau macan yang di temukan Aomine–juga berteriak–dan loncat ke wajahnya. Iya. Wajahnya. Di muka. Mukanya bang mine. Marahanya langsung sirna, di peluk pake _paws_ yang lembut-lembut gimana gitu. Wedeh, jadi lupa dia sama Mai- _chan_ kayaknya.

"AH IYA GUE HARUS BELI ALBUM MAI- _CHAN_ –" uh? Kayaknya ke _kawaii_ -an macan ini enggak menggentarkan hati sekeras batako Aomine. Lelaki ini lantas melepaskan _paws_ lembut itu dari mukanya dan memberikan sang macan ke Midorima–yang masih bingung dengan kucing yang dari tadi ngusap-ngusap _paws_ nya yang gak kalah lembut sama si macan ke rambut Midorima–. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, dan menahan kerah baju Aomine.

" **Ao-mi-ne…** " panggilnya. Beuh. Mencekam.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau urus sendiri peliharaanmu!" Midorima mengembalikan macan yang memasang wajah–jangan–tinggali–aku–aku–hanya–sendirian–di–dunia–yang–kejam–ini ke Aomine dan segera masuk dengan kucing–masalah–nya sendiri.

 **BLAM!**

Yap. Meninggalkan Aomine sendirian dalam lautan luka dalam. _Uhuk_.

"Haah…baiklah macan. Kita harus bicara empat mata" Aomine menatap macan(?) itu dalam-dalam dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Lu bisa ngomong?" Aomine memdudukkan si macan ke sofa, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di bawah–menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan kepala si macan–.

"B-bishya…" Aomine tercengang! Wah. Beneran bisa ngomong. Tapi kok ngomongnya–sok–moe gitu yak?

" _Let see…_ " Aomine yang sok bicara bahasa inggis itu mengecek keranjang–dimana dia menemukan macan yang tertidur di depan pintu rumahnya–. Dia hanya menemukan barang bukti secarik kertas. Dan tidak ada yang lain.

* * *

 _Namanya Kagami Taiga,_

 _Ya tentu dia punya nama. Aku menitipkannya, ah, memberinya padamu karena aku tidak tahu mahkluk spesies apa dia. Aku bukan orang tuanya lho ya. Eh, yang aku tahu dia seperti manusia, tapi seperti macan juga. Kasih aja dia susu sama makan, urusin yang bener! Dia bisa ngomong. Awas aja kalo di telantarin!_

 _Ps: kalo dia ga mau daging, coba kasih makanan berkarbohidrat, vitamin, yang pokoknya empat sehat lima sempurna ya! Ama minumnya susu. Susu murni ya! Dia juga butuh tumbuh._

 _Pps: dia juga bisa ngomong_

 _Ppps: kedua makhluk itu m_ –

* * *

Sebelum selesai membaca seluruh isi kertas, Aomine– "MATDE'PAK?!" Aomine terkejut saudara-saudara. Emang sih, isi kertas itu lebih mirip 'menyuruh' dari pada minta tolong. Kayak mirip siapa gitu. _Uhuk_.

Lelaki _dim_ ini menengok ke arah maca–Kagami. Si macan jejadian itu sedang memainkan ekornya dengan wajah moe. PFFFTTTT! Untung Aomine bisa nahan nafsu buat ngebejek-bejek spesies di depannya saking gemes dan kesel.

"Jadi…Kagami?" panggil Aomine "Apa kau lapar?" yak. Pertanyaan pertama–setelah tau nama nih orang–yang keluar dari mulut penuh dusta Aomine.

"La-lafwar..!" Kagami menjawabnya dengan antusias. Matanya di belo' in, dan badannya langsung pada posisi mirip anjing siaga.

" _GAAAAHHHH LUCUK BANGETTTT"_ batinnya histeris, untung aja gak ada air yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya yang seksi(?) itu. Dia menelan ludah. "Baiklah…mau minum susu dulu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan Kagami mengangguk. Sungguh kalau Aomine boleh menjerit histeris, dia ingin melakukannya. Tapi mengingat takut tetangganya marah –Midorima tentunya–, Aomine menahan keinginan itu. Mengapa dia ingin teriak? Karena merawat macan ini hampir seperti merawat anak! Weh! Aomine hidup sendiri aja kaga bener! Apa lagi ada orang lagi satu masuk! Masih kecil pula. Pengen juga dia nanya ke Midorima, tapi mengingat–lagi–dia juga–pastinya–sibuk dengan spesies yang juga ditemukannya, Aomine mengurungkan niatannya.

Lelaki itu mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas kotornya. "Eh? Gak ada? Alamak. Emang harus ke _konbini_ nih gue. Err…ajak Kagami juga deh, kasian kalo di sini sendiri. Lagipula gue takut barang-barang gue ancur di berantakin" oceh Aomine sendiri saat melihat kulkasnya kosong melompong. Eh, enggak juga sih. Di dalamnya ada sebuah roti dengan jamur, susu yang–pasti–sudah kadaluarsa, dan hanya–tuhan–yang–tahu apa sisa isi kulkas milik lelaki ber daki itu.

"Kagami, sini. Kita harus belanja" Aomine mengibas-ibaskan tangannya meng-kode Kagami untuk datang ke arahnya. Dan benar, Kagami langsung nurut. Wedeh, keren deh lu bang!

Di angkatnya sosok yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu untuk masuk ke kausnya, dan mengalungi lehernya dari belakang. Berharap saja Kagami tidak mencium bau badannya yang sudah seminggu tidak mandi. Dan berangkatlah mereka berdua ke _konbini_.

.

* * *

.

"Nya…nyamwa kamwu syapwa?" tanya Kagami di sela-sela waktu menuju _konbini_.

"Ah iya, gue Aomine Daiki. Ibu angkat lu. Jadi denger kata gue okay?" wah, bang mine sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ibu. Super sekali.

Dan Kagami mengangguk senang "Umwuh! Ahominye!"

 **Bletak!**

"Adyudyudyuh…" lenguh Kagami sambil memegangi kepala kecilnya. Alamak Aomine! Kau baru saja melakukan KDRT! Eh, KTAmDU! (baca: kekerasan terhadap anak-macan- di bawah umur). Itu si Kagami main di gebok aja palanya! Udah mencalonkan diri jadi sadistik hah?! Kalo iya gak sudi gue nge pair lu ama Kagami lagi! _Uh._

Kagami memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Aomine. "Yang bener itu Aomine! Bukan Ahomine! Bakagami!" etdah, kaga sadar diri lu? Baru aja manggil Kagami jadi bakagami -_-v.

"Tcha-tchapyi! Ahominye jyuga mwanggil awku bakagamieh! Enggak adiwr rrrr!" Kagami membalas Aomine dengan cara mencakar-cakar kepala birunya. Yah, di karenakan _paws_ nya lembut dan belum ada kuku yang tumbuh, Aomine hanya merasa kalau kepalanya itu lagi di pijitin Kagami.

"Ya semerdeka gue dong? Gue kan emak lu!" ah… ' _waduh. Sejak kapan gue jadi emaknya yak?_ ' batin Aomine dengan bodohnya.

"Gwrrr… _mou…_ ah! M-mwamwa itchyu Ahominye…Ahominye itchyu mwamwa. Dyan Kagamieh chayang kayian beduwa!" *mama itu ahomine, ahomine itu mama, dan Kagami sayang kalian berdua #AuthorMerangkapSebagaiTranslator*

 **Blush!**

Entah kenapa ya, Author juga ga tau, tapi barusan Aomine ngeblush denger kalimat si Kagami. weh lu suka ama dia? Mau jadi pedopil lu?!

"Ba-baka! Kita udah sampe, ayolah belanja" Aomine yang sedang blushing itu memasuki _konbini_ bersama Kagami.

Sesampainya di dalam, Aomine mengambil keranjang dan bergegas untuk membeli susu.

"Susu cair aja ya?" tanya Aomine yang sedang tertegun di depan _refrigator_ _konbini_.

"Uwhm!" *um!* Kagami mengangguk. Satu kotak susu cair bermerek ul*tra di ambilnya.

"Lu suka daging?"

"Ewnggak! Awku syukanya Ahominye!"

 **Blush**. Lagi. Ah, Kagami sudah jadi penggombal sekarang. Kecil-kecil modus.

"Ck, baka! Gue tanya lu suka makan apa! Ya tuhan, demi dada Mai- _chan_ yang bikin gue ngiler tujuh hari tujuh malem! Gece gue gak tahan disini!" teriak Aomine histeris. Untung aja ga ada yang nengok ke arahnya. Dan untung juga, Kagami ga ngerti emaknya ngomong kotor apa barusan.

" _Hiks…hiks…_ " Aomine mendengar suara di punggungnya horror. Suara tangisan _sadako_ –ralat. Macan jejadian yang telah menjadi anaknya.

"Hiyaaaa! Ominyeh! Ahominye! Ja-jahattttttt!" macan itu langsung loncat dari punggung dakian Aomine menuju lantai dingin _konbini_.

Berlari sana-sini. "O-oi! Tunggu dulu Kagami!" etdah. Kok jadi kayak film-film india yang kejar-kejaran gitu sih -_-v.

"Gwak mawu! Ahominye jwahatt!" –gak mau! Aomine jahat! Gitu katanya.

Sedangkan mba-mba penjaga kasir menatap kesal ke arah dua orang(?) itu.

.

* * *

.

" _Mou!_ Kau ini! Bikin kita nyaris di usir aja!" teriak Aomine sesampainya di apartemen(?) jorok miliknya.

 **Sobs.**

Bah. Suara apa itu? Aomine menengok ke arah tangan kanannya–tangan kiri di isi dua kantung kresek dan tangan kanan di isi…–yang terdapat macan jejadian yang di bawanya dengan memegang pinggang mungilnya.

Aomine menaruh kantung belanjaan di _counter_ dekat kompornya. Dia menatap iba macan jejadian ini.

"Hoi. Udah sih jangan nangis" ujarnya sambil menghempaskan bokong seksi(?)nya di sofa.

Dia meletakkan Kagami di pangkuannya. ' _Hm…gimana yak buat anak jadi diem? Apa gue telepon Satsuki aja? Diakan udah jadi ibu tuh?_ ' batin si dakian bingung.

Akhirnya satu ide terlintas di pikiran coretmesumcoret nya. Mengelus rambut Kagami. persis di tengah-tengah _mimi_ macannya dengan pelan. Kagami mendongak di buatnya.

"M-maaf deh. T-tapi kan itu juga salah lo!" Aomine membuang muka. Mencoba untuk dia menjadi bahan liatan Kagami. _che_. Minta maap aja ga bener kau ni.

"Uwhm… _gwomennye…_ Ahomine…" *Uhm… _gomenne_ ….Ahomine* Kagami mengelus elus pipi lembutnya pada paha Aomine.

 **BLUSH!  
** Weh Kagami! Lu udah bikin Aomine blushing berkali-kali hari ini! Udah tau dia jones! Gak tahan kalo digoda-goda seperti ituuuhh!

"Err…yaudah-yaudah. Mau minum susu?" tanya Aomine yang–sedang–berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kulit dekilnya.

Kagami menatap majikan(?) sekaligus mama-nya bihun. Eh, bingung. "Uhwm…mawu dweh!" *Uhm, mau deh!* dan Aomine meninggalkan Kagami sendiri di sofa–untuk mengambil susu tentunya–.

Sementara Aomine mengurusi gelas dengan susu, Kagami-yang ditinggal duduk-itu malah sibuk memainkan-mengejar-ekornya sampai berputar-putar. Saking lucunya, nyaris membuat Aomine salah arah menuangkan air berwarna putih itu.

"Nih" Aomine menyodorkan gelas yang berisi cairan putih.

Dengan sigap Kagami menerimanya dan mulai menenggak air manis itu sampai tidak tersisa. Beberapa tetes susu mengalir dari sudut bibir ranum-nya.

" _KUSOOOO! Itu pemandangan kenapa menyejukkan banget yak?! Alamakkkk!_ " racau Aomine sendiri dalam hati. Dan reflek, badannya bergerak.

 _ **Slurp..**_

"Awh? Owminyeh?" Ah? Ominyeh? –katanya. Kagami keliungan sendiri dengan tingkah Aomine–emaknya barusan. Si tukang coretmoduscoret dan coretmesumcoret itu baru saja menjilat sisa-sisa susu yang menetes di bibir Kagami. Dan bahkan mungkin lidahnya mengenai bibirnya.

"Uh?" Aomine sukses merah sekarang. Padahal yang harusnya merona itukan Kagami. Abnormal nih orang yak?

"Owwhhh~ Awhominyeh pwengen nwyium awku? Uwh~ yawudwah swini~" Ouh~ ahomine pengen nyium aku? Uh~ yaudah sini! –katanya ge'er.

Aomine terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Udah KTAmDU (baca: kekerasan terhadap anak–macam– dibawah umur) terus di tambah _sekuhara_. BAH. Coretmesumcoret banget ya ternyata Aomine kita ini.

Kagami–yang tubuhnya kecil itu–menarik kerah jaket Aomine. Sayangnya, Aomine masih belum sadar apa yang mau dilakukan anak angkatnya, hingga…

 _ **Chu~**_

"eh?"

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Kagami Taiga –seorang anak bertubuh macan _chibi_ yang baru saja merenggut ciuman pertama ibunya. Aomine Daiki.

"Tehwehwehwe. Kagwami swayang swama ahomwinyeh~" akunya sambil menggaruk kepala dan tersenyum bego (baca: **SOK** moe).

Sedangkan Aomine…

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERST KISH GUEEEHHHHHHHH DI AMBIL ANAK MACAN JEJADIAN HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia teriak-teriak mengelilingi apartemen joroknya. Entah berapa orang yang dibuat bising olehnya.

Ah Aomine. Anak macan jejadian itu kan anakmu juga. Jangan di hina atuh. Awas malah suka lho. _Hihihihi_ #ketawasadako

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n:**

HAI SEMUANYAAA~~~ APA KABAR? BAIK KAH? FUFUFU :v #capsjebol

IYA IYA IYA. aku tahu aku lagi hiatus iya :v tapi setiapkali bilang hitus malah...BANYAK IDE SAMA SEMANGAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA/ga

okeh. aku tahu kalo fic ini mesum. ya mesum. ya. ya. ya/ga

dan er... bagian midorima bakal di post besok atau lusa.. sebenernya sih udah jadi :v tapi kayaknya kurang, jadi aku edit ulang nanti.

ah, sebenernya ya, chapter ini udah selesai dari kemaren! tapi bapake lupa isiin pulsa modem... jadi yah gitu :v

oh iya~ semoga fic ini ga mengecewakan ya~ #tebarberlian

Buat balasan review...aku bales lewat pm aja yak? *smirk* /ditendang

jujur yak... nulis fic ini tuh sebenernya aku udah buntu bangeuudd... tapi pas aku liat gambar chibi" di KNBI fb... aku langsung semangat... nulis fic ini sambil ngebayangingnya~ bah. NOSEBLEEDSSSS...

dan semoga kalian ga nosebleeds di chapter ' **Midorima First Day With The Cat** ' karena lebih mesum :v #smirk #sopiler /ga.

tumben banget ya aku banyak bacot :v ah iya!

Bagi kalian yang suka pairing AoKaga~ bisa baca fic kolab terbaru (terpertama) aku sama **OrdinaryFujoshi**! judulnya 'S O U R' linknya... yah... cari sendiri yak? /ditendang /hush

coba kalian baca ini sambil cari photo kagami yang tiger chibi... bah. bah. bah :v

oke aku sign out. sudah. udah ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :v

PELUK CIUM BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA TANPA KALIAN AKU BUKAN APAH APAHH~ AKU HANYA SEORANG ANAK SMP KELAS SATU~~ I LOP U GUYSS~~ /lebay. /ga /hush

 **Kirigaya Kyuu.**

Ps: kalian bisa liat kegiatan gaje ku di fb dengan nama yang sama :v dpnya pake imayoshi :v terpaksa (ikut RP padahal ga tau RP itu apaan :v (roleplay apaan coba :v))

Pps: jangan lelah untuk meninggalkan jejak meski hanya titik okay?

* * *

 **Balasan review untuk ANON:**

 **Lazu-chan:** Ini udah selanjutnya kan? sangkyuu~

 **Tsun-tsun-chin:** wah.. dari namanya pasti fans midofil yak? #soktau. ini udah lanjut yak~ kalo nungguin MidoTaka di neks chapter okeehhh~?

 **Yuaannnnnnn:** Priska. bisa gak jangan pake nama gebetan lu? okey gue tau lu baca ffn gue karena gue paksa -_- dan bahassa inggrislu... :v errr.. u said u love me? maap pris. meski gue fujo, gue straight :v ogah gue di jadiin OTP lelaki bejad diluar sana :v #ditendang #kabur /ga

AMPUNI KATA-KATA SAYA OKEY?

SEMOGA INI MEMUASKAN :V LOVE U GUYS~ (dalam artian baik)

キューはいつもがんばって！君たちありがたいな！


	3. Midorima First Day With The Cat

_**Sebelumnya di MEAO…**_

* * *

 _Di waktu yang sama, hanya berbeda tempat. Midorima sedang mengurusi 'kucing' yang baru saja di temukannya._

* * *

 **.**

 **MEAO**

A _**Kirigaya Kyuu**_ Fanfiction

 _ **Fujimaki Tadoshiki**_

 _ **Tiger**_ **!Kagami,** _ **Cat**_ **!Takao**

 **.**

* * *

 **Midorima First day with the Cat**

"Ma-MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" macan dan kucing yang baru ditemukan dua sahabat ini langsung berteriak gaje dan meloncat (baca: menerjang) mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" aungan yang meluncur manis dari mulut pun keluar juga.

.

.

"A-apa apaan ini?!" tanya Midorima. Ya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bertatap wajah dengan cakepnya (baca: horror).

Sang kucing–yang ditemui Midorima–berteriak plus loncat ke kepala hijaunya. Kesel? Maunya sih gitu. Tapi kucing ini mukanya lucu banget, (Midorima ga mungkin bilang ini sebenernya) dan, kasihan kayaknya dia sendirian.

Kalau macan yang di temukan Aomine–juga berteriak–dan loncat ke wajahnya. Iya. Wajahnya. Di muka. Mukanya bang mine. Di peluk pake _paws_ yang lembut-lembut gimana gitu. Wedeh, jadi lupa dia sama Mai- _chan_ kayaknya.

"AH IYA GUE HARUS BELI ALBUM MAI- _CHAN_ –" uh? Kayaknya ke _kawaii_ -an macan ini enggak menggentarkan hati sekeras batako Aomine. Lelaki ini lantas melepaskan _paws_ lembut itu dari mukanya dan memberikan sang macan ke Midorima–yang masih bingung dengan kucing yang dari tadi ngusap-ngusap _paws_ nya yang gak kalah lembut sama si macan ke rambut Midorima–. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, dan menahan kerah baju Aomine.

" **Ao-mi-ne…** " panggilnya. Beuh. Mencekam.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau urus sendiri peliharaanmu!" Midorima mengembalikan macan yang memasang wajah–jangan–tinggali–aku–aku–hanya–sendirian–di–dunia–yang–kejam–ini ke Aomine dan segera masuk dengan kucing–masalah–nya sendiri.

 **BLAM!**

Yap. Meninggalkan Aomine sendirian dalam lautan luka dalam. _Uhuk_.

"Haah…baiklah macan. Kita harus bicara empat mata" Aomine menatap macan(?) itu dalam-dalam dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

Ya. Barusan adalah cuplikan chapter dua. Chapter sebelumnya. Yang di ketik bersamaan dengan chapter tiga tapi di publish dalam waktu yang berbed– _uhuk._

Midorima gak berani menunjukkan wajah bingung, shok, plus kagetnya di depan Aomine. Jadi terpaksa dia tahan. Tapi sesampainya di dalam rumah, Midorima langsung menuju sofa, dan mulai menatapi sosok aneh di atas kepalanya ini.

"Fwa~ Fwa~" kucing(?) di depannya ini merentangkan kedua tanganya berharap Midorima untuk menggendongnya. Ya, hanya harapan, ga bisa jadi kenyataan.

"K-kau kucing?!" tanya Midorima dengan bodohnya. Mungkin sudah tertular Aomine.

"Uhum! Nya~!" kucing di depannya ini mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar dengan imutnya. Membuat semua iman para Fujo langsung gemetar kyun kyun gituh.

"Na-nama?" ah, sekarang yang lebih pinter kayaknya Aomine deh.

"Bwisya dwi lihat dwi dwalam kewranjwang~ Nyan~!" *Bisa di lihat di dalam keranjang, Nyan~* #KerjaSampinganAuthorModeOn. Dan Midorima nurut-nurut aja ngecek isi keranjang yang di maksud.

"Kertas?" dan lelaki _tsundere-megane_ ini membacanya perlahan-lahan.

* * *

 _Namanya Takao Kazunari._

 _Dia seorang kucing bertubuh manusia. Sama dengan yang satu lagi, yang sepertinya kami titipkan, ah, berikan ke teman mu itu. Bedanya dia itu Macan bertubuh manusia. Mereka akan bertumbuh kembang_ – _tentunya, mereka sudah bisa berbicara meski masih lucu-lucu gitu. Kasih aja mereka makan, susu, dan di rawat. Tolong, jangan di telantarin kayak kami lagi. Yah, perlakukan aja seperti anak dan kucing pada umumnya. Tapi juga seperti anak pada umumnya. Oh, hati-hati untuk Takao, dia suka meloncat ke kepala majikan atau bisa kita sebut orang tua asuhnya ke kepala. Dah ya segitu aja, saya lupa mau bilang apa lagi._

 _Ps: Bilang kalo papa sama mama di sini masih mencintai mereka okay? Bai._

 _Pps: dia bisa ngomong. Bai. Bai._

 _Ppps: kedua mahkluk itu mesum ane juga ga tau kenape. Bai. Bai. Bai._

* * *

"E-eeh?" Midorima hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat setelah membaca kertas yang isinya gaje itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, otak super jenius Midorima tidak bisa mencerna maksud surat itu.

 **Hyung…Hyung…**

Ada sesuatu yang berat mendarat di kepala Midorima, dan menyebabkan badannya begoyang-goyang bagai padi di tiup angin.

Ah, itu Takao. Yang main loncat ke kepala Midorima. Baru aja di bilangin. Fuh.

Namun, Midorima tidak mengubrisnya. Untuk saat ini.

"Jadi namamu Takao, hm?"

"Uhwm! Nyan~" *uhm! Nyan~* Takao mengelus-elus pipi mulusnya ke rambut hijau Midorima. Untung bentuknya Takao bukan sapi, ntar malah di makan tuh rambut.

"Err…merasa lapa–AAHHH!" kepala Midorima digigit olehnya. Yap. Dia positif lapar.

Midorima dengan paksa menarik Takao dari kepalanya–yang digigit–dan mengambil sekotak susu cair dari kulkasnya, untuk Takao tentunya. Kan orang misterius yang menulis surat itu bilang, perlakukan seperti kucing, 'kan?

Eh, tunggu. Kayaknya bukan itu aja deh, Midorima…

"Ini minum- _nodayo_ " selepas dari keterkejutannya, logat Midorima mulai keluar lagi. Dia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi susu cair pada Takao.

"Ngeeh? Gwak mawu! Mawunyan dwi mwinyumin rewat myurut mwamwa! Nyan~" *Ngeeh? Gak mau! Maunya di minumin lewat mulut mama! Nyan~* gitu katanya.

 **Blush!**

Hewan macam apa ini yang begitu modusnya.

"Ehehe…twapi…twunggu dwuru…nwama mwamwa syiapwa? Nyan~?" *Ehehe…tapi tunggu dulu…nama mama siapa? Nyan~?* gitu katanya.

"M-Midorima Sh-shintaro- _nodayo_ " jawabnya dengan sisa-sisa kemerahan di pipinya yang di tutupi tangan kiri–yang jarinya terlilit-lilit perban. Entah karena terluka atau iseng atau hobi–.

"Uwh? Shin- _chan_! Mwamawa akwu pwanggil Shin- _chan_ ywaa! Nyan~" *Uh? Shin- _chan_! Mama aku panggil Shin- _chan_ ya! Nyan~"* gitu katanya. Midorima hanya bisa mendelik bingung sekaligus malu. Malu karena Takao memanggil dirinya dengan _surfix_ – _chan_ , dan bingung karena hanya kata 'Shin- _chan_ ' yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan kecadelannya.

"Err…terserah. Yang penting, cepat minum susu ini- _nodayo_! Keburu dingin!" eh? Midorima, perasaan itu susu emang udah dingin dari tadi. Kan di taro di kulkas. Gimana sih? -_-v.

Takao menggeleng-geleng. "Ewnggak mwawu! Mwawunyan dwi minywumin dawri muwrut Shin- _chan_!" elaknya. Midorima menggeram.

Menggeram bagai elang yang kelaparan. Eh. Tunggu, sejak kapan elang bisa menggeram? "IYA IYA- _nodayo_!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Midorima menenggak susu tersebut. Menarik Takao yang tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) seribu arti.

 **Cup.**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kucing coretmesumcoret ini sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan ibu angkatnya. Mungkin dia kira Midorima tidak berani. _Hmph,_ Midorima sangat mudah masuk kedalam jebakan ya.

Takao sengaja membuka mulut mungilnya untuk memberi akses Midorima menyalurkan susu sapi bahan modus.

 **Glek. Glek.**

Semua susu yang berada di mulut Midorima sudah kandas memasuki mulut mungkil Takao. Namun bukannya di lepas tuh ciuman, malah di lanjutin. Genggaman Midorima pada pinggang mungil Takao menambah erat. Benda lunak tanpa tulang (sejak kapan benda lunak ada tulangnya -_-v) itu menguasai mulut mungil Takao yang sudah tidak perawan. Eh. Perjaka.

"Emghwh" *Emngh* desahnya.

Ber-ribu-ribu liter saliva menetes di sisi bibir Takao. Ya. Kucing coretmesumcoret yang tidak kalah coretmesumcoret dengan Kagami itu menikmati hasil modusannya. Ya. Sangat menikmati.

Midorima yang awalnya juga menikmati langsung terhenyak. Dia ingat. Bahan coretkemesumannyacoret ini masih belum cukup umur. Dan dengan coretterpaksacoret Midorima melepas bibir hangat–sehanggat rongga mulutnya–Takao.

Takao mendesah kecewa. Midorima memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sesuatu yang besar menonjol dari balik celana.

"Shin- _chan_?" panggil Takao sambil mengelap air liurnya. Dia menatap bagian bawah celana emaknya ynag menonjol. Dia masih polos, jadi tidak tahu apa itu.

Midorima berlari menuju pojokan. Dia sibuk _pundung_.

"Awh! Awku tawu! Pwasti Shin- _chan_ lwagi ewrewksi! Nyan~" Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti Shin- _chan_ lagi ere***! Nyan~ –katanya. Kalimat yang seharusnya anak kecil belum mengerti. Siapa sih yang ngelahirin makhluk se mesum ini?!

Midorima mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan dia sedang di landa kebingungan. Antara ke toilet untuk melakukan _iykwim_ atau mendiamkan saja, biar surut sendiri.

Tapi kayaknya pikiran kedua Midorima harus kandas.

Takao tiba-tiba menyelip ke depan badan Midorima. Sayangnya, Midorima sibuk bingung. Jadi ga nyadar kalau Takao mau ngapain.

"Fuwaah~ gwedwe jwuga ywa~ Nyan~" wah. Yang ini gak usah di translate ya? Hewan-manusia mesum ini benar-benar mesum.

"eh?" Midorima merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus-elus _benda_ -nya.

Bukannya di hentiin, malah didiemin–menandakan untuk dilanjutin–. Hentairima menikmati rangsangan lembut dari entah apa yang memeggangnya. Woi mido, kalo lu liat siapa yang _ngituin_ jangan kaget ya–ingat author.

"Aanh…" satu desahan meluncur manis dari bibir seksi(?) Midorima.

"Fuwaaahhh~ pwunya Shin- _chan_ uwdah muwai bwasah, Nyan~"

 **JLEB.**

Seperti Midorima yang terbangun dari mimpi basahnya.

Dengan cepat Midorima berlari ke arah toilet meninggalkan Takao yang menjilati _paws-_ nya yang basah.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?!"_ Batin Midorima **sok** klise.

Jujur aja Midofil, kau itu menikmati rangsangan Takao kan?! Kau ini! Memang benar aku memanggilmu Midofil!

Mana pas banget lagi, Takao mesum. Kau juga mesum. Tapi jangan sekarang di mesuminnya ya. Biarkan Takao yang menggodamu dulu. Tunggu dia cukup umur–kicau author.

Dan dari kamar mandi, terdengar desahan-desahan erotis. Yah, kalian bisa mikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana? _Iykwim_ …

Di dalam…terdapat Midorima yang sedang _anu_ membayangkan _meng-anu_ dengan Takao. Ck. Mesum.

.

* * *

.

Setengah jam di buangnya dengan percuma di dalam kamar mandi.

Midorima Shintaro–orang yang paling jarang bahkan tidak pernah meng- _anu_ di kamar mandi, untuk pertama kalinya (mungkin dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun) melakukan _anu_.

Si _tsundere-megane_ itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merah pekat. Jari-jarinya sudah tidak terikat _tape-ing_ lagi.

"Nyan~ Nyan~" di sofa, Midorima dapat melihat Takao–anak pungut(?)nya yang sedang memainkan tali yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

"Uwh…tawi inyi ngwesyerin! Nyan!" uh…tali ini ngeselin! Nyan! –gitu katanya.

Meski Takao tampak kesal, raut _moe_ ciri khasnya tak pernah luput dari muka _kawaii_ -nya.

" _ANJEEERRR MASA GUE 'NGANU' SAMBIL BAYANGIN NIH MAHKLUK JEJADIAN?! JADI PEDO INI GUEE! ENTAR NAMA GUE JADI MIDOFIL GIMANA DONGSE?! AAAHHHH_ " Batin Midorima OOC-sangat.

Takao–yang sedang kesal–mencium wangi yang menguar dari jauh. "UWAAA! Shin- _chan_! Uwdah ngwanu nywa? Nyan~?" uwah! Shin- _chan_! Udah _nganu_ nya? Nyan? –gitu katanya dengan watados dan memainkan ekornya.

Midorima yang mukanya udah merah, di tambah merah lagi oleh makhluk mesum(?) di depannya.

"ANZEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR! GUE GAK KUAT IMAN KALO GINI CERITANYAAAAAA~" nyanyian(?) OOC Midorima mengiang-ngiang bersamaan dengan teriakkan di unit sebelah.

Entah berapa ratus orang yang hari liburnya terganggu oleh dua member baru pedofil ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Oke. oke. Kyuu tahu kalo chapter ini pendek.

KAYAKNYA KYUU BAKAL GANTI RATE DEH?! LIAT AJA NIH CHAPTER SANGE BANGET.

PENDEK TAPI SANGE.

GAAAAHHHHHHHH.

MANA UDAH KE ABISAN IDEEE GAAAHH.

YANG MAU NYUMBANG IDE SILAHKAN KIRIM KE FB ANE 'KIRIGAYA KYUU' YANG MUKANYA IMAYOSHI.

GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH CAPLOCKS JEBOL.

ehem.

aku tahu kalo chapter ini garing. tidak memuaskan. pendek. dan aneh. tapi nih tangan udah ga kuat nulis fic yang udah se sange itu.

semoga aja feelnya davet :v

baca fic ini lebih lengkap ditemani dengan pecel lele goreng kering pake nasi uduk, plus es teh manis panas. :v

yah kalo ada typo biarin aja yak? namanya juga langganan /ga.

hem...ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

yang pasti aku butuh ide.

udah ah. bingung. ganti rate atau enggak nih? :v

berlanjut sange atau... T? :v

semoga chap depan memuaskan...

balasan review lewat PM yak~

 **PELUK CIUM,**

 **Kirigaya Kyuu.**

Ps: makasih untuk kalian semua yang nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-riview dan nge-baca fic gaje akyuuhh~ luv u GAYs :*


	4. Lets Swimm (1)

_**Sebelumnya di MEAO…**_

 _Midorima yang awalnya hanya ingin memberi susu pada Takao, malah berujung di dalam kamar mandi yang berisi penuh dengan desahan._

 _._

* * *

 **MEAO**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshiki**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Tiger!Kagami**_ _and_ _ **Cat!Takao**_

 _ **Pedo!Aomine**_ _and_ _ **Pedo!Midorima**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Masih pagi. Tapi udah ada aja 'kegiatan' yang di lakukan ibu(?)-anak(?) ini.

"Ugh…" lenguhan keluar dari mulut lelaki _ero_ yang masih tertidur di kasur.

"Uwgh! Ahominyeh! Akwu lawfwar! Rrrr!" Ugh! A(h)omine! Aku lafar! Rrrr! –kata Kagami yang sedang mengoyang-goyang bahu si Aho dengan _paws_ super lembutnya.

"L-lembut…" dan igauan setengah sadar itu meluncur.

"Uwh?" Kagami mengehntikan acara goyang-menggoyang dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Ia memasang wajah watados campur _moe_. Dan jika ini anime, di atas kepalanya sudah terdapat tanda tanya besar. "ye-yewbwut? Awh! Awku tawu Ahominyeh mawu apwah!" –Uh? Le-lembut? Ah! Aku tahu A(h)omine mau apa! Katanya.

Kepala yang dihias dengan _mimi_ tiger _kawaii-kawaii_ gimana gituh itu, bergerak maju mendekati wajah polos(?) Aomine yang masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya. dan–

 _ **Chu~**_

–sebuah benda lembut, kenyal, hangat, dan menagihkan mendatangi bibir penuh dosa Aomine.

"Emgh…" desahan lolos keluar dari dua insan _hentai_ yang tengah bobo-an di kasur.

Aomine yang merasa ini hanya mimpi, lalu membalas ciuman di bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Desahan-desahan tak tertahanpun terdengar bergema di ruangan.

Dan tanpa Aomine sadari, sesuatu yang besar itu menonjol dari balik celana.

"Ewngh…Ahominyeh…syu-syudawh…"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dia bangun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suara teriakkan mendengking dengan indahnhya dari dalam kamar tidur Aomine. Kagami terlonjak dari posisi _kimochi_ nya setelah mendengat suara sang Ibu _kw_.

"A-apa yang terjad–" Seingatnya, dia sedang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan manis di mulutnya. Dan itu semua membuatnya ketagihan dan ketagihan. Ujung-ujungnya, dia menikmati sensasi yang _kimochi_ itu di mulutnya dalam posisi _daydream_.

"Uwh? Ahominyeh gwak ingewet?"

 _ **SOBS**_

Dan sekarang, si _tiger chibi_ itu pundung di pojokkan kamar sambil menangis.

"He-hey! Kau kenapa?!" si A(h)omine bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak ke tempat Kagami pundung. "O-oi!"

 _Ero_ mine menatap punggung kecil itu iba. Antara kasihan, sama gemez. "T-tadi kalau gak salah, kau… m-men-mencium…aku, 'yah?" sebuah pertanyaan–yang sebenarnya Aomine sudah tahu jawabannya–di lontarkan, lidahnya menyapu bibir agak basahnya–bekas cipika cipiki tadi–untuk menghilangkan efek gergaji. Eh, gerogi.

… tunggu. Buat apa juga dia gerogi?

"I-iyaw… _sobs_. Awbisnywa Ahominyeh biwang yembut… jwadinya awku ciyum dewh… _sobs_ : I-iyah. Abisnya A(h)omine bilang lembut, jadinya aku cium deh. –gitu katanya sambil terisak-isak unyu. Yang malah membuat tonjolan itu semakin membengkak.

' _ugh, kayaknya aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga'_

"Err.. sudah jangan nangis… ma-maaf" Aomine mengelus-elus kepala Kagami tepat diantara kedua _mimi_ tigernya. ' _L-lho? Kok jadi aku yang minta maaf?!_ '

"K-kau lapar kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan grogi. "Aku mandi dulu ya? Habis itu kita sarapan" Aomine ngeluyur pergi ke kamar mandi yang letaknya ada di luar kamar.

" _Sobs…_ Eh? Sy-syarapwan?" Kagami melirik ke arah jam digital di samping kasur berantakan Aomine. "Iwni kawn syudah jwam swetengah duwa bewas?" Ini kan sudah jam setengah dua belas? –katanya. Ya, gini-gini Kagami lumayan pinter dari pada Aomine–sang majikan sekaligus ibu _kw_ _super_.

 _ **Gwwwrrrr**_

Bunyi tersebut menggema selagi Kagami berjalan "Uwh…awku twunggu dwi dwapur dweh" Uh, aku tunggu di dapur deh–katanya. Dia berjalan sambil menahan gejolak _kimochi(?)_ di perut mungilnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi bunyi-bunyi desahan erotis melantun dengan indahnya.

Ya, di dalam Aomine sedang mas******* melepaskan gairah yang dibuat Kagami. Dia bukan membayangkan Mai- _chan_ yang sedang meng ' _anu_ ' dengannya. Melainkan anak pungutnya sendiri yang dia bayangkan.

Sungguh, Aomine memang bukan contoh Ibu yang baik.

Bagi kakak-kakak perempuan yang membaca Fic ini, tolong jangan tiru sikap Aomine yang _Aho_ dan _Ero_ ya. Kasihan anak kakak-kakak kelak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Onaji-ku, Midorima ye…**_

"Shin- _chan_! Mwandi swama awku yuwwk~ Nyan~" nah. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri kan dia ngomong apa?

Takao, si kucing jejadian yang di pungut Midorima itu mengajak sang majikan untuk mandi bersama.

Ya.

Man-di ber-sa-ma.

"Shin- _chan_!" teriaknya sambil mengelus-eluskan pipi lembutnya di kaki telanjang Midorima.

"Bakao! Kau tidak lihat ibumu lagi apa, hm!?" bah. Midofil, kau sudah mendeklarasikan diri menjadi ibunya, eh?

Midorima yang bangun lebih cepat dari pada Aomine sedang memasak sarapan untuknya dan anaknya. Yah, meski sebenarnya dia masak gak sepenuh hati–

Tunggu. Lebih cepat embah mu. Ini udah jam sebelas baru masak sarapan. Gak kalah kebo'nya Midorima dan Aomine ternyata. Yah, namanya juga sahabat karib. Sehati. Setubuh(?).

–Kenapa?

Di otaknya masih tersimpan memori tentang kemarin. Hanya dia, kamar mandi, dan tuhan-lah yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya di dalam. Semua itu kalau bisa di bilang adalah salahnya Takao sendiri. Dia pakek acara goda-menggoda Midorima yang _tsundere_ itu. _Plus_ , Midorima yang sekarang itu paling gak bisa menolak yang _gitu-gitu_ kalau di goda. Habislah satu botol sabun merek _lepboei_ berwarna pelangi untuk IWKYIM. Sang Author hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dia bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di tulisnya barusan.

"Uwwh~ Ayoraah~ Shin- _chan_! Awku uwdah gwak twahan~" Uh~ Ayolah Shin- _chan_! aku udah gak tahan~ –katanya. Sungguh, pernyataan yang sangat ambigay di telinga _chenchitive(?)_ Midorima.

 _ **Glek.**_

"Eh? G-gak tahan apa?" ia bertanya balik sambil mengoseng-oseng entah apa di _frypan_ yang nampaknya masih kosong itu.

"Uwh? Shin- _chan_? Iwtu kwan bwahan-bwahannya bewum dwi mwasyukin…" Uh? Shin- _chan_? Itu kan bahan-bahannya belum di masukin…–kata si Takao yang _chadel(?)_ menunjuk keatas. _See?_ Bahkan Takao yang badannya hanya seper empat dari seperempat badannya Midorima aja tahu. Masa Midorima enggak?

Midorima _sweatdrop_ sambil menatap nanar ke arah _frypan_ yang tak berdaya itu. Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau dia hanya mengoseng-oseng angin kosong. Potongan bahannya saja belum di masukin. BAHKAN APINYA AJA KAGAK DI NYALAIN WEH! _Uhuk_. Mungkin gara-gara terlalu fokus sama kejadian kemarin, eh?

"Nyah… mawngkwanyan…kwita mwandi duru ywuuk?" Nah, mangkanya, kita mandi dulu yuk? –kata Takao. Dia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk meloncat–

 _ **HUP**_

 _ **Hyung…Hyung…**_

–ke atas kepala hijau marijau midorimau.

"Nyaan~ awyo mwandi nyaan~" dan seakan _magic word_ dia tidak menolak. Midorima hanya bisa pasrah di giring (baca: kendaliin) anaknya.

"Iya iya…" midofil(?) mendesah panjang.

' _Hayati lelah bang! Bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa aja deh bang!_ ' batin Midorima pundung layaknya di film layar tancep 'tenggelamnya kapal flying dutchman'. _Uhuk_. Yaelah midorin, baru juga dua hari. Gimana dua tahun, hm?

Eh tunggu. Emangnya di film 'tenggelamnya kapal flying dutchman' si Hayati main? Lah… tau gitu Author minta tanda tangannya karena Author ngefa– _UHUK_.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk berendam bersama.

Sungguh, mirip dengan bapak-anak.

' _Like father, like son_ ' kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka berdua. Asng bapak itu–agak– _ero_ dan sang anak–memang– _ero_.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam kamar mandi, terdengar teriakkan dashyat (bukan acara tivi lho ya) yang dapat memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya dari _unit_ sebelah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sarapan kesiangan, sudah. Mandi, sudah. _Do nothing,_ sedang di lakukan.

Enggak di rumahnya Aomine, gak di rumahnya Midorima. Sekarang empat orang–ralat. Dua orang dan dua _chibi_ jejadian itu sedang _do nothing_ alias gak ngapa-ngapain.

Kagami tidur di atas perut abs-nya Aomine yang dapat membuat semua wanita ngiler sekejap. Ya, wanita. Wanita yang umurnya enam puluh tahun keatas dan sudah rabun jauh maupun dekat. Ataupun wanita katarak.

Kalau Takao, dia sedang duduk nyaman di atas kepala Midorima yang lagi hafalan. Dan hebatnya, Midorima enggak marah sama Takao. Yah, Takao juga ga banyak rewel sih di atas kepalanya. _So, its okelah_ aku rapopo–eh?

" _Na…_ Kagami…" sekarang kita lagi _stalking_ apartemennya Aomine "… makasih ya tadi udah gosokin punggung ibu" ucapnya malu-malu lengkap dengan rona pipi. Eh. Tunggu. 'makasih ya udah gosokin punggung ibu.' Ibu. I-bu. IBU?! _Maji ka_!? Aomine benar-benar sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu Kagami?!

Kagami yang sedang mengemut ekor belangnya itu mendongak ke atas. "Uwhm!" angguknya.

' _GAAAAH! I-itu wajahnya…matanya belo'…pipinya pink gitu…bibirnya penuh…mukanya putih…_ mimi _nya… oh tuhan. Aku sudah gak kuat iman. Apa yang terjadi pada makhluk tanpa dosamu ini ya tuhan?!_ ' Aomine ngelus dada dibuat Kagami. eh, tunggu lagi. Bentar dah. 'Makhluk tanpa dosa'. Err. Itu buat Kagami kan Aomine? Kalo buat elu kayaknya ga pantes banget dah.

"Uhm, Kaga–"

 _ **Krrrriiiiiiinggggggggggg…**_

Bukan bunyi abang-abang tukang permen maupun tukang biskuit. Namun itu adalah bunyi _sematpon_ -nya Aomine yang berada lima langkah dari rumah. Eh? Uh… lima langkah dari sofa maksudnya.

Sebelum itu, mari kita buka KMEAO (Kamus MEAO, bagi yang tau artinya MEAO ga usah di jelasin lagi yak /ditendang massa).

 **Sofa:** _(Noun.) Tempat Cuddling(?) dan tempat favorite Aomine untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang anak_ – _Kagami_. _Kalau dalam kasus Midorima, Sofa adalah tempat dimana ciuman Takao di renggut._

Aomine memindahkan Kagami untuk duduk sendiri. Sedangkan yang di pindahkan hanya menatap bingung.

 _ **Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.**_

Bukan Aomine yang lagi nari _tango_. Bukan juga _tango_ yang berapa lapis? Ratusan. Namun itu adalah lima langkah kaki Aomine menuju _sematpon_ -nya.

 **Sematpon:** _(Noun.) Adalah nama lain Smartphone bagi Aomine. Itu semua dikarenakan sematpon nya itu tidak mirip dengan smarthpone. Malah lebih mirip yang kw. Bentuk iPhone, software IOS campur Android, batre Nokia, harga Esia. Ps: Merek-merek tadi tidak di sponsor bukan karena kami ingin buka counter di glodok dan jualan di sana di lantai tiga blok A-37._

Di geserlah tulisan hijau yang ada di _sematpon_ -nya.

"Halo?"

" _Ah! Aomine-cchi! Hisashiburi-ssu!_ "

"Kise?"

" _Hai-ssu! Oh iya Aomine-cchi! Kita berenang yuk! Rame-rame!"_

Dahi Aomine berkerut. "Berenang? Dimana? Kapan?"

" _Uhm…hari ini. Bersama genk kita yang dulu. Di sungai belakang rumah aku bagaimana?_ "

"Kise… kau mau ngelawak hah?" Aomine memijit pelipisnya–sok pusing.

Mereka berdua sibuk berbincang-bincang. Sampai lupa kemarin Imayoshi- _senpai_ ulang tahu– _uhuk_. Sampai lupa kalau Kagami di tinggal duduk sendiri meratapi kecemburuan.

"Oke, hari ini. Jam 2, di Kuba _swimming pool_?" bah. Tumben Aomine bisa ngomong bahasa inggris dengan benar.

" _Iya-ssu! Sampai bertemu nanti, sa-ya-ng-kuh~_ "

 _Mimi_ Kagami menegang. Meski suara itu tidak di _loudspeaker_ , dia yakin, dan dia dengar. Kalau orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan majikannya itu mengatakan 'sayang-ku'. Antara benar adanya, atau hanya gombalan semata.

"Ck, udah berapa tahun itu. Sudahlah. Sampai ketemu nanti Kise"

" _Tuut…tuut…tuut_ "

Bukan bunyi orang kentut. Tapi sambungan di putus oleh pihak seberang.

Aomine berjalan ke tempat semula–tempat dia sedang _cuddling(?)_ dengan anaknya(?) sendiri.

"Aomine…" BAH. Untuk sepersekian detik, Aomine merasa harus ke dokter THT untuk mengeluarkan isi cairan di telinganya yang menyumbat pendengarannya. Gak salah tuh? Kagami bisa ngomong tanpa logat _kawaii-kawaii_ gitu? "… twadi…iwtu syiapwa…"

Ah, ternyata perasaan Aomine doang.

Si lelaki **dekil** menghempaskan bokong seksi(?)nya ke sofa empuk. Dia–berusaha untuk–tidak menatap Kagami yang sedang duduk ala anjing pejaga dan dilengkapi oleh _puppy eyes_.

"Hanya teman lama…"

Kagami merunduk kecewa. Kecil-kecil gitu, Kagami juga pinter lho Aomine.

"Dan, uh. Aku dan teman-teman se _genk_ -ku dulu mau berenang. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menemukan siapa orang yang Aomine panggil 'Kise' untuk membalas dendam telah mengambil miliknya, Kagami mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Okay, satu jam lagi kita siap-siap ya"

… Tunggu.

 _Mengambil miliknya_?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Onaji-ku, Midorima ye**_

Midorima itu lagi belajar. Dan Takao itu lagi _groom_ di atas kepalanya.

Awalnya sih, Midorima itu _kinisinai_ tapi lama-lama risih juga. Badan kecil unyuk-unyuk ala kucing Takao itu ' _ndrt-ndrt_ ' bagai hp yang di _vibrate_ di atas kepalanya.

' _Kami-sama…aku gak kuat lagi. Boleh aku makan kah mahkluk jejadian ini?'_

OI MIDORIMA! KALIMAT LU AMBIGAY BANGKE TAU GAK! _Uhuk_.

"Bakao…" entah sejak kapan panggilan itu dibuat Midorima. Yah, selama Takao tidak risih sih, kayaknya bukan tergolong KTAmDU (Kekerasan Terhadap Anak–macan Dibawah Umur). Pun, bagi Takao itu seperti panggilan sayang Midorima untuknya. "… bisa tidak kau turun? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi…"

"Emgh…Shin- _chan_ "

Yak. Tidur. Positif tidur.

Darah berkumpul pada pipi mulus Midorima. ' _D-dia mengigau sambil membayangkan aku?_ '

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. _This is isnt good_. Midorima Ge-er tingkat dewa sekarang.

Dengan sedikit tidak tega, Midorima mengangkat Takao yang tengah tertidur lelap. _Ugh_ , leher morima pasti pegel nahanin Takao yang segede babon(?) di kepalanya.

DI rebahkannya badan mungil Takao itu. Sofa adalah pilihan yang tepat, jadi kalau Midorima kangen sama muka unyuknya Takao tinggal nengok aja deh.

… _chotto_

Kangen?

Kepala dengan _mimi neko_ itu di sanggah dengan bantal kecil. Badannya di balut dengan pembalut– _uhuk_ dengan selimut hangat.

' _Guh, ka-kawaii juga kalau lagi kayak gini…_ '

Badan Takao meringkuk _mimi-_ nya diam-diam bergerak dalam tidurnya. Pipi _chubby_ -nya menampakan sedikit rona _pink_ , yang dapat membuat siapapun ingin menciumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Midorima mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi _chubby_ itu. dan–

 _ **Chu~**_

–malah salah sosor. Ciuman ringan di pipi itu malah menjadi ciuman di bibir.

Uh-oh. Pipi Midorima sukses merah _seme-_ ua.

"Uwh…"

Nyaris saja nyawa Midorima melayang kalau Takao terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah… be-belajar lagi deh–"

 _ **Drrtt…Drrtt…Drrtt**_

Kali ini, bukan Takao yang _groom_ di atas kepala Midorima. Melainkan _smartphone_ yang di _vibrate_ miliknya yang bergetar.

"Halo?"

" _Ah! Mido-chin! Ohisa!"_

Alis Midorima menempel "Uh…– _chin_? _Ma-masaka…_ Murasakibara?!"

" _Ung…ung…munch_ " suara orang di seberang itu seperti sedang mengemil.

"Ehm.. ada apa meneleponku?"

" _Begini…munch…Kise-chin mengajak kita 'semua' berenang. Jadi mido-chin harus ikut ya_ "

Telinga Takao menajam. Ternyata dia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Sebelah kelopak matanya terbuka kecil. Dia sedang menguping.

"Eh? Harus kah?" uhm. Nampaknya Midorima ingin mengelak.

" _Harus munch… 'dia' juga menyuruh semua untuk ikut, munch…_ " nyaring keripik yang dikunyah mengisi lubang telinga Midorima.

 _ **Glek.**_

"Aku…rindu dengan ' _dia_ '" tanpa sadar, Midorima mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di katakan.

" _Eh? Apa tadi?_ "

Midorima gelagapan. "Eh? Ah? Uh? Tak apa…" _stay cool_ , dia membenarkan posisi kaca-mata nya yang bahan tidak turun se-senti pun.

Takao ingin menggigit Midorima saat itu juga. Apa dia bilang? Rindu? Jadi Midorima tidak sayang padanya hah? Midorima tidak cinta pada Takao hah?

… _cinta_?

" _Okay… pukul 2 di Kuba swimming pool ya Mido-chin…munch…jangan lupa…munch_ "

"Ya, ya. Dah"

" _Tuut…tuut…tuut…"_ dan sambungan di putus oleh pihak hijau lumut.

"Haah…" si hijau lumut mendesah panjang. Ia meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di meja.

"Shin- _chan_ …kau rindu siapa?"

Untuk sekejap, rasanya Midorima ingin kembali ke dua jam yang lalu dan melakukan kegiatan korek kupingnya.

Gak salah denger tuh? Takao ngomong normal?

"Uh? A-aku tidak rindu siapapun – _nodayo_ " ah, aksennya keluar juga hari ini. Mengapa dari tadi pagi tidak ada – _nodayo_ yang keluar ya? Takao baru sadar.

"… uh kau mau ikut berenang?"

Takao tanpa ambil pusing menangguk setuju.

Dia. Tidak. Mau. Midorima. Nya. Di. Ambil. Orang. Lain.

Deklarasi perang untuk siapapun yang merenggut midorimanya di keluarkan Takao.

"Ba-baiklah…aku akan siap-siap dulu"

Midorima-nya berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Takao sendirian–lagi–di sofa.

… _wait._

 _Midorima-nya?_

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/n:**

HOLA SEMUAAA~ ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA KYUU? /gak

*pundung di pojokan* iya iya kau tau... WBnya kelamaan kan? *sobs*

err.. aku buka GELOsarium dulu ya...

 **Onaji ku, Midorima Ye** atau **Onaji ku, Aomine Ye** itu artinya ' **pada waktu yang sama, rumah Midorima' atau 'pada waktu yang sama, rumah Aomine** '

dan di sini... aku udah kode beberapa kalimat sih ya :v

tadi udah mau bacot banyak... eh sekarang jadi lupa. *sobs*

aku kalang kabut ngetik ini dari jam 4 -5.20 sekitar satu jam-an. hiks... itu gara-gara teman aku di FB namanya 'Akashi Tetsuya' maksa buat ngetik *hiks*

yah... aku tau kok kalian makin bosen sama fic ini :v

tapi jangan segen untuk ninggalin jejak meski hanya titik okay?

oke. aku ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

maap ga bisa bales review satu-satu. karena abis publish... otakku langsung blank :v maafff...

tapi aku cinta kalian semua w

abaikan aja Typo. dia suka dateng ke fic ku. padahal aku ga ngundang loh.

w

well... akhir kata...

 **Read and review?**

Luv,

Kirigaya Kyuu.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Macaroon Waffle ; Lazu Hikaru ; Kurosaki Seika ; ShizukiArista ; Erry-kun ; Ao Yuuki Shintaro ; AiKi Aeru ; ChocoWhiteMuffin ;** dan **.istrinyaMidorimaShintarou-ininiatreviewataupamer**

 _ **mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan nama yaa w Kyuu cinta kalian semua :* *peluk cium satu-satu ampe ga bisa napas***_


	5. Lets Swimm (2)

_**Sebelumnya di MEAO…**_

 _Aomine dan Midorima di ajak untuk berenang bersama dengan_ genk _-nya dulu. Atau bisa di bilang, reuni kecil_ – _gak gede-gede banget_ – _bersama. Namun di telinga Kagami dan Takao, itu tampak seperti medan perang. Karena bisa saja, "ibu" mereka di_ claim _orang lain._

* * *

.

 **MEAO**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Starring: Tiger!Kagami**_ _and_ _ **Cat!Takao. Pedo!Aomine**_ _and_ _ **Pedo!Midorima.**_

.

* * *

"Takao, kau sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat- _nanodayo_ "

Midorima memanggil Takao dari dalam kamar sambil menelpon teman di _unit_ sebelah–Aomine–untuk memberi tahu akan segera berangkat.

Dari luar pintu, dapat kita lihat se-ekor _neko_ putih dengan bercak-bercak hitam–warna kulit–berukuran sekitar 56 _centimeter_ memasuki ruangan itu dengan menenteng tas yang besarnya sama.

"Shin- _chan_ … ini… tas nyan~" untuk ke sekian kalinya, Midorima berfikir untuk ke dokter THT. Takao, bisa, berbicara, normal, tanpa, aksen, w. Itu membuat Midorima sedikit bergidik takut–merasa kalau ini bukan seperti Takao.

"Uhm, _yeah_ kau bisa letakkan di san–"

 _ **Beep… Beep…**_

Midorima menghentikan perintahnya setelah mendengar nada dering dari _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tunggu sebentar- _nodayo_ " pinta Midorima pada Takao. Pemilik _mimi neko_ itu mengangguk kecil sambil bersenandung sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kau dimana? Kita mau berangkat bukan?"

"Ya, aku tunggu diluar. Kalau kau telat Aomine, aku tinggal"

Dan sambungan di putus oleh pihak Midorima.

Setelah mengecek ulang tasnya–dan juga tas Takao–kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan gagah. Kedua tas itu di sanggahnya di masing-masing bahu lebar Midorima.

"Takao?" Midorima menengok sana-sini mencari sesosok kucing jejadian yang berbulu putih dengan corak hitam. "Takao kita akan berangkat." Panggilnya lagi.

"Shin- _chan_ … gwendong…" Shin- _chan,_ gendong –pinta Takao. Kedua tangannya–yang terdapat _paws_ lembut-lembut gimana gitu–di rentangkan ke atas–ke arah Midorima. Dia meng-kode sang ibu.

Midorima menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk membenarkan posisi kaca mata yang bahkan tidak turun se-senti pun. " _Hora…_ " dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Takao. Dan dengan senang hati, Takao menaiki tangan itu–berjalan ke atasnya untuk duduk di posisi favorit.

Kepala Midorima.

"Hyaaa~ Shin- _chan_ twinggi~ Nyan~" Midorima merasakan berat yang amat sangat di atas kepalanya. Namun juga merasakan yang lembut-lembut di dahinya.

"Haah… ayo berangkat- _nodayo_ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Onaji ku, Aomine-ye**_

"Eng?" lenguhan terdengar dari sofa ruang tamu rumah si dekil–A(h)omine. Si rambut _navy blue_ terbangun karena merasakan getaran yang amat kencang di kantung celananya.

"Midorima?" dia menatap layar _sematpon_ -nya sebentar. Berfikir kenapa tumben banget si _tsunderima_ nelepon.

"Ya halo?" Aomine memasang pose duduk dengan menahan Kagami–yang ternyata ketiduran bersamanya–agar tidak jatuh. Aomine juga berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah unyuk yang mengemut _paws_ -nya sendiri dan _moe face_ itu.

Aomine tepok jidat. "AH! IYA AKU LUPA! Siap-siap dulu ya"

"Ho'oh"

Dan sambungan di putus pihak seberang.

"Aduh… masih ngantuk, oi Kagami? Bangun…" untuk membangunkan Kagami tanpa melihat wajahnya, Aomine harus mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu sekencang mungkin. Kenapa? Entahlah, mungkin Aomine sedang ingin.

"Uwh…" mata _crimson_ itu nampak dari balik kelopak mata. Sumpah, kalau melihat Kagami yang unyuk itu baru bangun tidur, Aomine jadi ingin melempar makhluk jejadian yang _innnocent_ itu keluar lewat balkon apartemennya.

 _Hey, jangan tega begitu. Aku tahu kau ingin menciumnya kan?_

Wait. Suara apa itu?

"Bangun gih. Cuci muka, bentar lagi kita berangkat. Mama nyiapin barang-barang dulu ya" wah. Aomine menjadi perhatian– WHAT?! Aomine sudah mengaku menjadi ibu sekarang.

Kepala merah–yang di hiasi dua _mimi_ tiger _kawaii_ –itu mengangguk seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan si kepala coretmesumcoret itu berjalan ke kamar–menyiapkan pakaian renangnya. ' _Kagami di ajak berenang juga gak ya? Kasihan kalo cuman nunggu…_ ' pikirnya perhatian. Ini bukan Aomine sepertinya. Sejak kapan makhluk mesum ciptaan tuhan–Aomine–menjadi seperhatian ini?

Lima menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah siap. "Kagami, kau duduk di sini ya" tangan hitam, dekil, dan remang-remang Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kagami yang masih suci dari sentuhan lelaki _hentai_ manapun ke tudung jaket _Aeropostale navy blue_ ber aroma kuli bangunannya.

"Owkay…" kepala merah Kagami ia selundupkan di rambut Aomine. _Paws_ lembut itu melingkari leher ibunya _protective_.

"Yosh! Kita berangkat!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dan seolah-olah menunju udara kosong.

"Ouuuhh!" sayangnya, Kagami juga mengikuti tindak bodoh sang ibu.

Tangan hitam, dekil dan remang-remang Aomine membuka dahan pintu apartemen. Sekelebat cahaya menyilaukan dapat membutakan mata keranjang Aomine saat melihatnya. "GAAAHHH… MATAKU! MATAKU!" kedua tangan tersebut digunakannya untuk menutupi kedua bola mata. Aksi ini seperti di film _sepong bhob_ yang semalam di tonton Kagami.

"Oi. Mau berangkat gak nih?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi adegan Aomine.

"Si-siapa kau? A-apa aku… ada di surga?"

Okay. Itu lebay banget. Di film _sepong bhob_ gak ada yang kayak gitu deh perasaan.

"Ayo Takao, kita tinggal dia–"

"Etdah, iya-iya ayo berangkat" akhirnya Aomine menyudahi aksi bodoh tersebut dan bangkit dari kuburnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, itu siapa namanya? Kenapa dari tadi ada di kepala?" tanya Aomine sekaligus menghapus kesunyian di dalam bus. Dia bahkan baru sadar kalau peliharaan(?) Midorima tidur di atas kepala hijaunya dengan nyenyak.

"Hm? Ini Takao. Dia memang suka tidur di atas kepalaku- _nanodayo_ " jelas Midorima tanpa beban. Aomine begidik ngeri melihat perubahan drastis sahabat karibnya. Biasanya Midorima tidak suka kalau privasinya di ganggu gugat orang lain. Ah, maksud Aomine itu Takao.

Si _tsundere-megane_ menoleh "Kalo itu?"

Tanpa di jelaskan Aomine tahu siapa yang dimaksud Midorima "Ah, ini anak angkatku, Kagami namanya. Dia masih ngantuk jadi tidur deh"

Untung saja Midorima sedang tidak minum, atau dia akan tersedak setelah mendengar pernyataan Aomine yang aho itu. ' _A-anak? Aomine menganggap hawan jejadian itu anak nya? Wow, sangat tidak terduga_ ' pikir Midorima.

Dan keadaan kembali sunyi di perjalanan menuju Kuba _Swimming pool_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepi.

Kata pertama yang terlintas di benak Aomine dan Midorima setelah sampai di Kuba SP.

Padahal sekarang sedang waktu berlibur, namun kenapa kolam renang legendaris ini malah sepi?

 **Sepi:** _(noun.) Untuk Midorima dan Aomine, sepi saat mengadakan pertemuan dengan geng lamanya berarti: tempat telah di sewa sang leader._

Kedua lelaki ketjeh nan ganteng itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan Kuba SP dengan jalan umum.

"Kemarin yang menelponmu siapa Aomine?" tanya Midorima di tengah-tengah perjalanan masuk.

"Hm? Ki–"

"Aomine- _cchi_! Midorima- _cchi_!" dan orang yang di maksud muncul.

Lelaki bersurai _golden yellow_ itu berlari kearah Aomine dan Midorima. Ah ralat, ke arah Aomine saja rupanya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Ah! Aomine- _cchi_! Aku kangen- _ssu_ …" Midorima menyingkir dari samping Aomine–tidak mau mendengar suara cempreng si lelaki baru datang yang memeluk Aomine.

"Engh?" sebuah suara cempreng membuat Kagami terbangun rupanya. Manik _crimson_ itu membelalak setelah melihat kejadian apa yang di lihatnya. "GRRRRRRRRR"

Tiga pasang mata–empat pasang mata manusia (Midorima menggunakan kaca mata soalnya) begidik ngeri mendengar suara dari arah Aomine.

"GGGRRRRRR! LEPWASKAN… AHOMINYE…" suara mengintimidasi itu mengarah ke arah si surai _golden yellow_ –pasti.

"Ung? Aomine- _cchi_?! I-itu apa?!" lelaki itu dengan cepat melepas pelukan dan menarik Aomine mendekat. Dan ah, dia melempar Kagami dengan secepat kilat.

"Awh!" lenguh Kagami yang terjatuh.

Aomine melotot menatap si lelaki. Sedangkan yang di pelototi hanya diam membuat tatapan ' _aku salah apa?_ ' dan ' _aku tidak mengerti_ '. Kalau Midorima… dia sibuk menimang-nimang Takao supaya tidak terbangun untuk melihat drama ala sinetron R-18 macam doujin ini.

"Kagami! Kau tak apa?!" tanya Aomine histeris melihat Kagami yang jatuh meringkuk memegangi ekor belang oranye-hitam nya.

"Uwh…"

"KAGAMI!" teriak Aomine menggelegar setelah melihat darah yang mengucur dari balik kepala Kagami.

Lelaki itu menatap bingung. ' _Lah? Bukannya hewan itu berbahaya? Namun kenapa Aomine-cchi malah menolongnya?'_

Midorima? Dia masih sibuk menimang-nimang Takao yang terintrupsi tidurnya. Bahkan si _tsundere-megane_ itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kagami.

Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah kaus putih kucel dari tasnya. Kepala Kagami dibebat dengan kaus itu. "Midorima! Cepat bantu aku!" teriak Aomine.

"Eh? Kenapa harus- _nodayo_?" keluh Midorima bagai anak kecil yang lolipopnya mau di buang.

Manik _shappire_ itu menatap lekat-lekat manik _emerald_ Midorima. Menyiratkan kata ' _tolong_ ' yang amat mendalam. Jadi mau tidak mau harus mau, Midorima membantu Kagami yang sepertinya sudah sekarat.

' _A-aku tidak pernah melihat Aomine-cchi yang se-sungguh ini… bahkan saat aku sakit dia tidak pernah memberikan kepedulian yang seperti ini…_ ' batin si lelaki pembuat masalah itu.

"Kise! Apa kau punya P3k?" tanya Midorima yang menghentikan adegan batin-membatin si lelaki–yang ternyata namanya Kise. Lelaki yang membuat Kagami cemburu setengah mati dan membuat si tiger jejadian ini nyaris gagar otak.

Takao di tidurkan Midorima di atas kedua tas yang di bawanya–supaya tidak terbangun. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menahan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepala Kagami. Aomine menatap penuh benci–berbeda dengan yang tadi–kearah Kise.

"A-ada _-ssu_ , aku ambil dulu- _ssu_ …" jawabnya takut-takut melihat wajah dua sahabatnya.

Setelah memelototi Kise, mata Aomine menatap Kagami. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya bertemu. Aomine memegang _paws_ Kagami erat bak sinetron-sinetron oprah sabun.

"Ini tidak terlalu parah kok, Kagami tidak akan mati. Err… aku berkata itu bukan karena aku peduli- _nodayo_!" hibur(?) si _tsunderima._

Aomine mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak menyangka Midorima bisa menghibur dirinya. Aomine pun tidak menyangka, jatuh dari ketinggian satu meter sembilan puluh dua centi itu dapat membuat Kagami jad seperti ini.

"Ung?" suara lenguhan terdengar–lagi. "Shin- _chan_?" dari arah tas–kasur kilat buatan midorima–dapat kita lihat, Takao mengucek-kucek matanya. Dia terbangun.

"Ah, Takao? Bisa kau duduk manis di sana dulu? Papa ada tugas kecil menolong temanmu ini- _nodayo_ "

 _ **PFFFTTT**_

Aomine yang wajahnya sedang berduka itu malah menahan tawa. Midorima _is tottaly change_ –pikir Aomine.

"Apa?" suara ketus itu membuat Aomine kembali dari dunia delusi Midoripapa-nya.

"Ti-tidak–"

"Aomine- _cchi_ , Midorima- _cchi_ , ini kotak P3K-nya. Ka-kalau sudah selesai, kata Akashi- _cchi_ disuruh masuk." Kise–penyebab semua ini–memberikan kotak dengan lambang tanda tambah berwarna merah kepada Midorima.

"Hm. Eh, Kise? Bisa aku titip– ah tidak jadi" ucap Midorima. Dia harus berfikir dua kali sebelum menitipkan Takao–anaknya–kepada Kise. Kagami saja jadi begini, apalagi Takao?

Kise memasang pose bingung.

Tangan trampil Midorima dengan cepat menahan aliran darah itu menggunakan sedikit alkohol–meski Kagami menjadi sedikit kesakitan dan dia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Aomine yang notabene mengaku menjadi ibu kagami–dan membebat kembali kepala Kagami dengan perban. Kaus kucel itu dibuangnya sembarangan.

"Hoi! Kaus ku itu! Jangan main di buang aja!" keluh Aomine yang di jawan cibiran tipis Midorima.

"Nah sudah. Kagami? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Midorima yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menjadi dokter hewan sementara.

"Hiks… hiks… Ahominyeee!" badan rapuh itu memeluk ibunya dengan secepat kilat dan menangis di pelukannya.

Midorima mengerling dan merasakan ingin memeluk Takao juga. Sampai…

"Hiks… Hiks…" Midorima yakin itu bukan suara Kagami. "Sh-Shin- _chan_ …"

Di sana, tepat dimana dia meninggalkan Takao-nya, Kise–sebagai tersangka KTAmDU (Kekerasan Terhadap Anak macan Dibawah Umur) –sedang menindas Takao-nya. Telinga Takao di jewer, ekor kucingnya di ikat mati. Pipi _chubby_ Takao di cubit keras oleh Kise yang nampaknya gemas berlebihan bak _yandere_.

"HOI KISE! KAU APAKAN TAKAO-KU!?" teriak Midorima tak kalah histeris seperti Aomine tadi–yang sayangnya sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan anaknya, jadi tidak bisa membantu Midorima untuk marah-marah–.

"Hee? Takao- _ssu_? Kucing ini punya nama toh…" Kise melanjutkan aksi KTAkDU (Kekerasan Terhadap Anak kucing Dibawah Umur) "Aku gemas, jadi aku menyiksanya Midorima- _cchi_ …" jawab Kise jujur–banget malah–.

Tanpa Kise sadari, dia baru saja membangunkan elang yang tertidur di lubuk hati Midorima.

Aura-aura kehijauan menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Midorima. Matanya berkilat saat menatap Kise–yang nampaknya tidak peduli dan terus melancarkan aksinya kepada si _maso_ : Takao–. Suara dan sayap elang imajiner nampak di tubuh Midorima.

" **Lepaskan… Takao-** _ **ku"**_ titah Midorima seram–banget malah–.

"Hee… aku tidak bisa- _ssu_ , Midorima- _cchi_. **Takao-mu** ini sangat lucu…" tangan bejatnya menusuk-nusuk sesuatu di belakang Takao. Ugh, sejak kapan Kise menjadi _yandere_? –pikir Midorima.

Dan dalam sekali gerakkan, Kise terjungking. Takao berhasil di selamatkan Midorima dengan kekuatan mistisnya barusan.

"Kise…" kali ini suara Aomine "… sekarang kami membencimu"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Pedang _vorpal_ imajiner baru saja menusuk telak hati Kise.

Kagami memeluk Aomine lebih _protective_ lagi dari sebelumnya, mata _crimson_ si tiger mendelik tidak suka ke arah lelaki yang masih terjungking. Sedangkan Takao terbujur lemah di pelukkan Midorima. Mereka berempat berjalan masuk kedalam Kuba SP meninggalkan Kise yang termenung sendiri.

"Oi bokushi… kan aku sudah bilang jangan keluar hari ini…"

" _Iya-iya maap deh Oreshi. Abisnya tuh dua makluk lucuk banget gelooo"_

"Haah… sepertinya minta maaf dan menjelaskan semua tidak akan cukup… huhu… Aomine- _cchi_ …" Kise menatap sendu sesosok lelaki kulit remang-remang yang tengah di peluk makhluk jejadian.

 _Lho, kok Kise jadi punya dua kepribadian gitu sih?!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Mine- _chin_! Mido- _chin_!" sapa seorang lelaki– TITAN?! Sapa titan bersurai ungu yang memakan sebuah cemilan berbentuk lonjong. 'Maibou' mereknya.

"Yo! Murasakibara, Akashi, dan–"

" _Doumo_ …"

"HYAAAA!" teriakan Aomine membuat penjuru kolam renang yang awalnya sunyi menjadi berisik.

"Te-tetsu…"

"Midorima- _kun_ , _doumo_ …" mata _baby blue_ itu menatap dua sosok yang tengah memeluk dan dipeluk sahabatnya.

"Yo, Daiki, Shintarou" manik _heterochrome_ itu juga menatap apa yang di tatap sang kekasih. "Dimana Kise? Dan… apa itu?"

"Kise? Sudah mati" jawab Aomine ketus dengan mata yang berkilat seperti Midorima saat marah tadi. "Dan ini… anakku."

"A-anak?!" seru ketiga–ralat, empat orang (yang satu baru datang) setelah mendengar pernyataan Aomine. Reaksinya ada yang seperti Midorima saat di bus, ada juga yang lebay gak karuan.

"Namanya Kagami, dan ini… Takao, mereka berdua kecelakaan di sebabkan seseorang" mata Aomine kembali mendelik ke arah belakang.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling tukar padang, meninggalkan Murasakibara yang sibuk makan kudapan.

"Hm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berenang? Mereka berdua juga mau di ajak?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk Kagami dan Takao.

"Sepertinya nanti mereka akan berenang Akashi." Jawab Midorima mewakili.

" _Oyogu ka_? Kagami, aku berenang dulu boleh kan? Kalau kau sudah pulih baru kita berenang bersama, bagaimana?" Aomine menarik Kagami ke hadapannya. Melupakan fakta kalau Kise sedang cemburu–banget–melihat makhluk jejadian itu.

Kagami melihat lelaki di belakang Aomine yang memakan kausnya sendiri. "Ung, twapi… jwangan dwekat-dwekat dwia ya…" Ung, tapi jangan dekat-dekat dia ya –Kagami menjuk orang di belakang.

"Hum. _Chu_ " Aomine mengecup dahi Kagami "Biar cepet sembuh" dan guratan merah melintang panjang di pipi Kagami. sedangkan Kise… menelan serat _cotton_ yang sedari tadi di kunyahnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko kembali tukar pandang sambil tersenyum seribu satu arti.

"Uh, aku sepertinya tidak berenang dulu, Akashi. Takao masih trauma- _nodayo_ " jelas Midorima yang memeluk Takao. Manik _obsidian_ Takao mengeluarkan cairan bening yang amat deras.

Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk maklum "Baiklah Shintarou. Mari kita berenang"

Meski Takao masih dalam fase trauma, dia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang bersurai _golden yellow_ itu. Lelaki yang membuatnya seperti ini. Serta satu orang lagi yang terus menerus mendekati ibunya. Lelaki yang bersurai merah terang.

"Shin- _chan_ … a-awku… jwuga mwau dwi cwi–" Shin- _chan_ , aku juga mau di ci– kata Takao.

 _ **Chu**_ **…**

Sebuah ciuman di bibir ranum Takao yang di berikan Midorima.

Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

"A-aku… sayang Shin- _chan_ …" Takao tersenyum manis–seperti biasa.

Dan Midorima berfikir harus pergi ke dokter THT sehabis berenang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/n:**

HELLOW EPERI WONN~~

ADA YANG NUNGGU MEAO KAH? :3 eue

akhirnya... setelah WB beberapa abad... ada juga feels buat ngetik /apaan dah!

buat ngetik MEAO maksudnya :v

oke. kali ini bagian AoKaga yang sedikit :v abisnya di chap" sebelumnya... MidoTaka sedikit :v kan gak adil namanya :'( /pudung

aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi :v

ngomong-ngomong... MEAO gak bakal aku ketik-ketik kalo enggak di paksa 'Akashi Tetsuya' :v karena dia aku ngetik MEAO selama dua jam hari ini di teras depan rumah, buat nyari ide :v #curcol

Makasih buat Akashi Tetsuya dan Ao Yuuki Shintarou-nee yang bersedia membaca fic-fic ku :v terlebih Ao Yuuki Shintarou-nee :3 Okta kau juga! /ditusuk gunting

dan juga buat senpai-senpai di AOKAGALAXY INDONESIA Line :3

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Kurosaki Seika, Melmichaelis,** **istrinyaMIDORIMAgantinamajadi Gabriell Michaelis** , **Lazu Hikaru, WaifuSahAomine, Macaroon Waffle, ShizukiArista, Ao Yuuki Shintarou, dan... KAMU! Para silent rider juga w /** reader woy bukan rider!

dah ya, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

chapter ini gaje bin absurd. oke aku tau :v /pundung sambil nangis bombay

abaikan typo dan... aku udah kode seuatu di fic ini lho.. tentang siapa yang ngasih Takao dan Kaga- ups.. sop iler :v

Akhirkata...

 **Read and Review please? meski titik doang? :3**


End file.
